landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Landmark Wiki:Categories (Retired)
Due to rate of changes from alpha through launch, the game underwent numerous build versions. Some categories also were based on early development plans that changed and player speculation. What can be Found Here Rather than clutter up the Category Dictionary with retired and/or deleted categories, this page has been created to "store" them for the following reasons: #To retain some pages on the off chance a mechanic might return (e.g. Sickles and Harvestable plants) #At times player lingo lags behind the official game naming conventions and some pages here may need to be removed after other, more pressing edits are complete. #Sometimes the categories are worth returning to the wiki (e.g. too few items now, perhaps more will be added in the future) #The pages need to be removed and some items must be shifted to updated categories. This page acts as a place to hold them until such edits are complete. 'Soon to be Retired' :Lighting Props - the following lighting categories may or may not be retired. Saved here until updates are made to props as a whole. *Props that light up *Props with fire *Props with enclosed lights *Light Orbs :The following were renamed to act as topic pages, rather than category pages. Crafting and gathering was simlified and most landscapes have all tree resources now. All mined reosurces are on all landscapes or in Chaos Caverns. :*Tundra biome: Anything in and about the this biome :*Old Growth biome: Anything in and about the this biome :*Desert biome: Anything in and about the this biome :*Tropical biome: Anything in and about the this biome Former Gear Categories *With the reduction in equipment slots, The following categories are not be valid in the current build, and will be retired. *Items worn on the chest *Items worn on the legs *Items worn on the feet *Items worn on the hands *Items worn on the head *Items worn on the waist Retired Gathering Categories The following categories were retired in-game more than a year ago. Some may be retained in case the mechanic or items are returned. *Sickles - all plant gathering was retired before launch *Buckets - naver made it into the game *Tool upgrades - long dead mechanic from closed beta *Elemental materials Harvestables beginning with "Elemental" and being of a type of Ore *Plants: Harvestables labelled as "Plant" *Relics - long dead items from 2014 Retired Crafting Categories The following categories were retired more than a year before launch, but may contain items that have been otherwise renamed and reused in-game. Until edits are made that reflect the June 2016 launch build, they are being retained here; however, do not add new items to these categories. *Refining stations - this page only retained until categories are fully shifted *Smelters - once used to refine Ore *Infusers - once processed Heartwood *Infusions -entire mechanic and related items were removed *Saw Tables - once used to process Wood and Stone *Sifters - once processed Dirt, Sand, and Stone *Looms - once used to process Plants into textiles. *Sifted materials *Restored Relics *Refined heartwoods Retired Prop Categories :Pillows & Cushions - tints nixed the need for shape-based categories *Plush Pillows *Round Pillows *Light emitting objects *Items that glow *Items that illuminate *Enclosed lights *Items with fire :Nature props - the following are being handled as part of the Tree Props (List) for now *Deciduous trees *Coniferous trees *Dead trees *Palm trees *Old Growth trees *Banyan trees *Tundra trees *Desert Trees Equipment The following were removed because Accessories #Simplified to 2, generic slots in which anything that is not a weapon or armor will equip. #They now exist for the sole purpose of adding bonuses to only armor. All other types were removed by launch. *Rings *Items worn on the wrist *Items worn on the neck :All variations referring to Affinity were cleaned up into tidy categories that can be used for weapons, armor, and accessories now. Examples include: *Affinity:Fire - the format was awkward and was created when affinity was too new to see how they would pan out *Fire Weapons - this one may come back if more items with affinities are added, but as it is presently, all combat-related equipment is grouped to make all items in a single affinity easier to refer to or find. Some combat gear does not meet the "three items" rule as of July 2016. Removed Prior to Launch Do not use the following category names. If you find a page with a category name on this list, please remove it. */Commands - 21-May-2014 Other Notes The old Landmark Wikia:Category dictionary was copied and saved as a whole in a document until changes and updates are fully discussed with the active editors. Category:Page editing